


[Podfic] The Perils of Walking in the Rue de l'Homme-Arme

by mirkandmidnight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/pseuds/mirkandmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Montparnasse finds that the perils of walking in the Rue de l'Homme Arme are twofold: first, that one might begin to think; and second, that one might come across a weak old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Perils of Walking in the Rue de l'Homme-Arme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perils of Walking in the Rue de l'Homme-Armé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857537) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



Hey, you can find the track at

https://soundcloud.com/niesbixby/the-perils-of-walking-in-the-rue-de-lhomme-arme


End file.
